The Storm
by Peasent
Summary: Modern Au/take on Frozen. Elsa is appointed head of an important branch of the UN but two powerful forces are out to get her. It doesn't seem to help that she has a terrible curse and a feisty sister. Elsanna. Violence. Mature themes. Lousy Summary
1. Chapter 1: Beginings

**The Storm**

**Chapter 1: Beginings**

**Author's notes**:

This is a modern AU/ modern take of the movie frozen. The Storm will be as action pack as i can manage.

I was super excited when I found out that there was a place called Arendal in Norway and there is UN involvement in that area. So yes this story has facts but don't take this as educational material.

Rating is at M just to be safe.

Need help with the genres, I'm really bad with those.

If you wish, action starts at ch 4.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen

**(EDIT**: Gave the sister's a surname in tribute to Hans Christian Anderson**)**

**(EDIT 23rdMay: **Elsanna oriented story**)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A tall slender platinum blonde studied herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a well ironed grey skirt topped with a crisp jacket of similar color and a magenta shirt. Her platinum blonde hair was in a French bun that she had spent the past hour meticulously working on. Hands were covered by a light blue elbow high gloves that were intertwined together nervously. Her blue eyes inspected the name badge that sat above her right breast pocket, her name clearly printed on the piece of plastic. _Elsa Anderson UNEP/GRID-Arendal_.

Elsa let out a heavy sigh at the importance the badge held besides her name. The badge signified her duty to the United Nations GRID, Global Resource Information Database. Others would have seen such a duty as an amazing opportunity and a wonderful job. But Elsa saw it as a terrifying door that had flung open and she was being forced through into an abyss. It terrified her for she had barely worked there and now she was to be appointed head of the centre, as wished by her father. If he were around, Elsa would have spent night and day pleading for it not to be, but she could not. Her father had died just over three years ago and she felt it was only fitting she fulfilled her father's wishes. She had already disappointed him far too many times. But try as she may the mere thought of the job was a painful reminder of her long deceased father. It was impossible for Elsa to see the job as anything but. Not to mention the vast amount of people Elsa had to work with, she was not the social type to say the least.

She gripped her hands tightly as frost began to appear on the fabric of the gloves. The biggest reason she feared her new role was the fact that she was not normal. The isolated nature of Elsa was of no importance when it came to the fact that Elsa possessed powers. A curse she would rather call it, the ability to conjure and control snow and ice. Although control was rather far-fetched, Elsa had practically no control over her powers. She sought refuge with her gloves that concealed her powers and prevented any possible slips. Elsa knew how powerful and dangerous her powers were and the very fact that they were influenced by her emotions made matters worse.

She clenched her eyes shut as she focused on her breathing, willing the frost to go away. Elsa wondered how she would manage to conceal her curse in front of so many people when she could not even do it in front of a mirror. A loud honk snapped her out of it, and she ran to the window to see a black sedan in the car park with the UN emblem. _This is it_ Elsa thought to herself. She had called the car in early for she had wanted to visit a special place before anything started. Elsa examined her apartment that had isolated her for the last thirteen years. She wondered whether she was ready for such a change.

* * *

Anna was elated as she rushed to get prepared. She had for possibly the first time in her life woken at five in the morning to prepare herself. Although she was doing nothing of importance today, Anna wanted to look her best. After all, it was the first time in forever she would finally see her older sister. Even if it was for a day and from some distance she was to see her sister. She ran her fingers through her messy strawberry blonde hair, stopping to examine her unusual platinum blonde streak that had been there for as long as she could remember. The streak reminded Anna of her elusive older sister that Anna was separated from ever since she was of a young age. Before their separation Anna could remember how close they were, the fun they had brought a smile to her face. The smile dropped however when she remembered when one morning she awoke to find the room she shared with her older sister cleared of everything except belonging to the younger sister. All evidence of the older girl was gone as if she never even existed and every time Anna had asked her parents she received numerous excuses. She had never known sorrow until that morning, and that stayed with her through the years. Her mother had been kind enough to allow Anna to write to her older sister. Although she would never receive a reply and she was not sure whether it was never delivered or her sister did not care about her anymore.

_Happy thoughts, think happy thoughts_ Anna reminded herself as she broke herself from her reminiscing state. She turned her attention to her closet to decide on what to wear for the occasion. _Shorts? Dress? Green? Pink? No that will be to bold, maybe Blue?_ Anna thought to herself, brows furrowed as she examined her closet. _What would Elsa like_ Anna asked herself all of a sudden. She bit her bottom lip as her focus went to Elsa or what she knew of her. She groaned as nothing helpful came to mind and decided to snatch something blindly. Anna ended up with a black bodice accompanied by a off the shoulder dark green sleeves and olive green skirt. _Not so bad_ Anna thought as she checked herself in the mirror after putting it on. She carefully put her hair up in a bun with a ribbon for extra flair before dashing out of her bedroom giggling away. It was not until she was out of the house did she stopped to regain her breath, slowing down to a stroll. Anna could have taken the car but opted to walk. She had plenty of time and she wanted to go somewhere desperately. As she walked along she sang softly a song. "For the first time in forever…."

* * *

"This is Frontier, Scarlet has left the nest, I repeat scarlet has left the nest over,"

A short scrawny man jumped awake at the sound of his radio. He reached a skinny arm out to fix his fallen toupee while the other grabbed the radio.

"Copy that Frontier, Mobile over and out," He replied as he turned to his slowly awaking team.

"Duke?" One of the men called out as he walked over to a coffee machine.

"She is on the move and so should we, how are we for tonight?" the short man filled in as he tweaked his mustache.

"It's all set, you sure you want to be on site though?" the man said as he stirred his hot cup of coffee, the aroma of instant trash filled the small van. Everyone cringed at the smell.

"Yes yes, it will be our first contact and I want to make sure it is made the most of," Duke replied as he got out of his chair. The other team members began to busy themselves with the various equipments in the van while one hopped into the driver seat. They were all still when Duke's radio crackled to life.

"Agent Duke do you copy over?"

"Affirmative," Duke simply answered as he realized who was on the other side, headquarters.

"Sat's have the Queen on the move, in a black sedan over?"

Duke stiffened at the information and signaled for his team to get ready. "Copy that, patch my team to Sit-Rep,"

"You got it Agent Duke, over and out,"

Duke tossed the radio aside as he quickly turned to his team, his excitement was evident. "Alright team, the Queen is on the move and definitely not on schedule. Forget the redhead. Let's get moving!"

The men's eyes widened in surprise but complied nonetheless. Computers buzzed around them as new information pooled in. The driver fiddled with his GPS systems as he revved the engine, the van racing down the street. As they did so, they had completely overlooked a man with auburn hair who had been watching the van. His face broke into a grin as he watched the van drove out of sight.

* * *

**Leave a review please. Follow or Fav if you like****.**

**Peasent out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tunnel Vision

**The Storm**

**Chapter 2: Tunnel Vision**

**Author's notes:**

I decided to gingerly progress with this story. As such it's rather short. The action will only kick in later at well you know if you have watched the movie.

Need help with the genres, I'm really bad with those. Also forgive me for the chapter titles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen

* * *

Elsa could not find the tears to cry. Her heart was extremely heavy and she suspected it might have bloated, crushing her lungs for Elsa was finding it hard to breathe. She was kneeled before the tombstones of her parents with her head bowed. It was the first time she had seen their graves let alone been outside and it was overwhelming. It was cloudy but it felt uncomfortably warm, the grass scratched her shins and the air felt strange. Elsa had wanted to bring flowers but her powers were too much for such a fragile being. So she brought her dejected self instead, a failure in Elsa's opinion. Elsa tilted her head back to allow her eyes to absorb every detail of the graves before her.

The headstones were modest as per request by their wills. Her parents were never the kind to flaunt riches or wealth. Elsa noted that the headstones were oddly clean. Not a single sign of plant growth, sun or water damage tainted the light grey pieces of stone. They were in near perfect condition and obviously cared for. But by whom Elsa was curious about. She tentatively reached out her gloved hand to touch the groove of words etched on the stones. Elsa wanted to commit the feel of it as well as sight to her memory.

"I promise not to fail you again," Elsa muttered, although it was directed more to herself. She let out a heavy sigh as she tried to settle the storm in her chest. Her eyes rested on a small lone green strip of fabric that lay by her mother's headstone. At first she was curious, then confused before realization hit her. _Anna_ Elsa thought to herself. The storm within her stilled for a moment, her surrounding became a blur. Elsa gasped as she was suddenly aware of the fact that she had forgotten about her sister. The loss of recognition that Elsa had yearned for meant that they could both move on, that Elsa would never have to remember that dreadful night. But Elsa knew it was foolish and she was shocked that she had even managed to forget Anna the past few days. The memories came crashing back and Elsa feared that she would lose control there in the graveyard.

A trembling hand held the fabric as her eyes examined it through unshed tears. _Anna_ was printed clearly on it and it was all the confirmation Elsa needed. However before Elsa could spiral any further, the groaning sound of the gate swinging open caused her to panic. Her head snapped around to see a woman, a strawberry blonde, enter the graveyard. Elsa bolted up from her kneel and her knees screamed in protest. She paid no attention to that however as she observed the woman. Even from her distance, Elsa found the lady rather stunning. She quickly chided herself for having those thoughts especially in a graveyard and resorted to the one thing she knew best in handling the unfamiliar. She ran.

* * *

Anna watched in puzzlement as the platinum blonde fled from the graveyard and into a sedan. Her ears picked up the roar of the engine as the sedan drove off, rounding the first corner. _Never seen someone leave the graveyard in such a hurry before_ Anna thought to herself, her feet began to move again. She walked slowly towards the familiar headstones, a bouquet of crocuses cradled in her arms. Anna was relieved that the florist had the beautiful flowers in stock and at a good price too. It was the flower that her father had used as a first gift to her mother. Anna sighed as she gently laid the bouquet in the middle of the two graves, kneeling as she did so. She gazed at the headstones with a sad smile. The only piece of family she had left was long gone and even though Anna had reached the stage of acceptance, the loneliness pained her.

"Hi mum. Hi dad," Anna whispered. She had wondered whether she was insane since the only meaningful conversations she had was with paintings and tombstones.

"I get to see Elsa today," Anna proclaimed, this time a little cheerily. She bit her bottom lip to quell the lump in her throat. _Will Elsa want to see me?_ Anna asked herself.

"Anyways I love you," it was a hurried sentence, a result of the unease within Anna. Her hands were wrung together in a nervous fit, her emotions were a mess. On one side, Anna was excited and overjoyed that she would be able to meet her sister. It was a chance to maybe get together again. But on the other side, Anna was doubtful whether her sister wanted to even see her. Of course Elsa could not bar her from the event but she could still continue their thirteen year separation. Anna feared that maybe Elsa just hated her but could not see why.

After a few minutes of pondering, Anna let out an exasperated sigh. The only person she could talk to about all these was Joan of Arc but Anna had no intention of going home. She checked her phone for the time. 9:03 a.m. Anna hurriedly got up when she saw the time. She had about half an hour to get to the venue even though it was not due to start till lunch. The early attendance was necessary due to security protocol.

Anna walked in a trance as she went through what the day had in store for her. She was so consumed she did not notice she had walked onto the road in front of a car. The loud squeal of tires broke Anna out of her trance and she stopped in absolute terror. Fortunately the car only lightly hit Anna's hips as the car came to a stop. The driver and passenger immediately got out of the vehicle.

"I am so sorry! Are you hurt?" the passenger exclaimed as he rushed to her. Anna was captivated by the man's auburn hair. _He even has sideburns!_ Anna thought to herself and almost giggled at the thought. She stood there mesmerized by the man that he thought she had gone into shock.

"Hey miss? Oh my gosh I'm terribly sorry, please can you hear me?" the man tried again, this time he shook her lightly. The physical contact brought Anna back into reality in a flash.

"Hm? Oh yes I'm fine, it's quite alright" Anna gushed as her cheeks pinked. The man released his grip on Anna and he sighed in relief. However he was suddenly met with the strawberry blonde slamming into him sending them both onto the bonnet of the car with Anna on top.

"I'm so sorry! This is awkward, not you're awkward but just cause we're-I'm awkward. You're gorgeous…Wait what?" Anna rambled as her cheeks flustered. The man gave a soft smile and helped them both up.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

"I-I just wasn't looking where I was going but I'm…great! Actually…" Anna rambled yet again.

"Hans, Hans Westerguard," the auburn man introduced himself as he offered her his hand. Anna shook it eagerly before she realized that she should introduce herself too. _Silly me_ Anna thought to herself.

"Anna, Anna Anderson," Anna said sheepishly. She was taken aback when Hans' eyes widened. Was it something she said?

"Mrs. Anderson? Oh my I didn't realize it was you, I would like to sincerely apologize for hitting you with my car and every moment after…." Hans was cut off by Anna who was giggling slightly.

"No no I'm not that Mrs. Anderson, I'm the younger sister. If you were to hit my sister then yeesh…but it's just me," Anna explained as she attempted to calm the agitated Hans.

"Just you?" Hans asked curiously as he absorbed what Anna had just said. Anna simply nodded. They stared at each other in silence. Anna wore a goofy smile on her face, her heart felt light. The pair were snapped out of it with a loud 'ahem'.

"That's my driver, Sitron," Hans introduced the man when he turned to the source of interruption. Sitron was indicating his rather large watch urgently. "Oh! Right we better be going, may I provide you with transport? It's the least I could do," Hans offered, gesturing to his car.

"Well I'm heading down to the GRID centre but you really don't have to," Anna replied, her eyes never left Hans' green ones.

"What a coincidence! We were heading there too and I insist we offer you a ride," Hans exclaimed happily. Anna felt even lighter at the revelation. She nodded enthusiastically and allowed Hans to lead her into the back seat. It was all too surreal for Anna, for the first time in forever she was being noticed.

* * *

**Leave a review please. Follow or Fav if you like****.**

**Peasent out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Put On A Show

**The Storm**

**Chapter 3: Put on a show**

**Author's notes:**

I'm so excited to kick into the action next chapter onwards.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Frozen

* * *

_Put on a show, meeting till 2, party till 8. I can do this, conceal don't feel_ Elsa thought to herself as the car drove on. _Make one wrong move and everyone will know_ she warned herself. Her blue eyes were locked onto her gloves, daring for any frost to appear. She kept in that position for the remainder of the ride. Anxiety was growing within her dangerously high. The opening of the door startled her but she was quickly calm when she saw a familiar lady standing outside.

"Ms. Anderson! How are you?" Gerda exclaimed as she helped Elsa out of the sedan.

"You know to just call me Elsa, and I'm fine," Elsa replied with a small smile. Gerda was one of the two people that had supported her through her parents' death.

"No I'm afraid I can't, you are of importance from today onwards!" Gerda said stubbornly. Once the sedan was off, Gerda led the timid Elsa into the building. The building was rather small in comparison to the other buildings that populated Arendal. Nevertheless it was very spacious inside and had a spectacular view of the harbor. Elsa gazed at the majestic twinkling body of water just outside the windows with amazement. There really was a lot she missed out on.

"Ah Ms. Anderson!" a loud voice broke Elsa from her trance. Turning her head, she was met with a stout man dressed rather heavily.

"Good Morning Kai," Elsa greeted warmly. Kai was the husband of Gerda and naturally the second person that had supported her.

"If it is alright with you, there is something I wish to speak with you about," Kai said lowly, motioning for a nearby room. Gerda took it as her cue to leave, assuring Elsa with a pat of the back before departing.

"What is it?" Elsa asked as Kai closed the door behind them. The only light illuminating the room was from the floor to ceiling windows.

"It hasn't been easy Elsa," Kai said glumly. He was playing with his sleeves nervously.

"What?" Elsa questioned, rather confused.

"The board is quite uncertain about your role," Kai said slowly, "although you have my full support!" he added quickly. "It's just most of them don't know you really well and…"

"I understand Kai, and I will never doubt you don't you worry," Elsa said reassuringly. Slowly but surely she was slipping into the facade that she had spent all year working on. It was Kai's suggestion that they work on Elsa's persona so as to fit and please her co-workers. She had a lot to thank the man. Although he was close to her father and sat on the Board of Directors, he was never obliged to help her. The fact that he and even his wife, had reached out to help her meant a lot to Elsa.

Kai took in a deep breath, smoothing his hair as he did so. "It just means that you have to make a rather big first impression to get on their side," Kai said after a moments thought, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Elsa replied simply, she could not say no anyways. Kai nodded and lead her out of the room towards the conference room where people were already waiting. _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show_.

* * *

Anna's heart was racing, her cheeks were sore from smiling so much. Her eyes were locked with Hans' as the pair engaged in an animated conversation. Never had Anna been so comfortable and happy, it felt surreal. No happy would be an understatement, joy was more appropriate. And to have someone that actually noticed and understood her was icing on the cake. _Mmm cake_ Anna thought dreamily.

"You have that look again," Hans stated with a chuckle.

"Look? What look? Pshh you're dreaming," Anna quickly denied the statement. Her cheeks and neck were reddening slightly.

"Yea, that 'look' that literally says food," Hans teased, his smile breaking into a grin.

"It does not!" Anna exclaimed as she covered her cheeks with her hands.

"Does too," Hans said smugly. The car stopped before Anna could voice a comeback. "Don't worry there's more than plenty amount of food in there," Hans said jokingly, referring to their destination. That earned him a light punch on the shoulder. Hans could only laugh in response. Once he had regained his composure, he exited the vehicle and offered his arm. Smiling warmly, Anna took it as she mouthed a silent thank you. The pair walked arm in arm into the building where the reception was well under way. Hans received another punch when he sang a song with the words 'food'.

They separated unwillingly at the security check but Hans assured Anna that he would find her as soon as possible. Anna nodded as she headed to the respective female security check area. Presenting her identification material, she was escorted through the metal detectors where they fortunately did not go off. With that done she joined a queue waiting to be frisked search. _This is going to take forever_ Anna thought to herself. Her stomach grumbled in agreement. She wished Hans was here so she could just punch him again.

* * *

Duke let out a frustrated groan. Their pursuit was of no use. The sedan was very well designed for none of their mobile audio equipment could pick up anything from the car. Not to mention they were expecting the limo to pick up the 'Queen'. The limousine which his men had spent the whole of last week bugging with every available surveillance equipment they have.

This was basically what they been through the last three years. The team beforehand expressed the same complaints but he dismissed them when he first took up the assignment. He wished he had not, for all three years had passed and they had not managed to progress very far. Attempts to bug the 'Queen's' apartment was immediately disregarded as she never left the complex let alone the apartment. Surveillance equipment snuck in via means of the only two known visitors only confused them further. The equipment somehow died due to severe drop in temperatures time and time again.

"Mobile, this is Frontier, come in Mobile," Duke's radio stole him from his thoughts.

"Frontier this is Mobile, how's the weather," Duke replied this time with the confirmation protocol. With the operation on a fine line, there was no room for errors. Especially those with security, their jobs if not their lives were at risk.

"Everest,"

"Very well, how's the apartment coming along?" Duke asked when one of his team members confirmed the response.

"Going good so far although I must say it is very cold in here. Nothing of importance found at all, we have taken to bugging it up"

"Alright, you have the rest of the afternoon. Contact again in thirteen hundred hours, Mobile over and out," Duke said as he tossed the radio to the side. "Well at least something is being done for once," Duke muttered to himself. His men grunted in agreement.

He inspected his attire for the party. Duke felt naked without the surveillance equipment and most importantly his FN-Browning HP-35 pistol. All of which had to be put aside due to the rigorous security of the UN and the risk of detection even with their best attempts. Picking up the pistol gently, he muttered his good byes before placing it back into the weapons locker. The weapons officer simply rolled his eyes at the sight. Ever since the first day Duke had been on the job, the weapons officer had disliked him. It was not till a year later did he find out that it was because of his choice of weapon. The CIA had long since abandoned the FN-Browning as a standard issue but Duke was fond of the pistol and kept it anyways. The words nine times nineteen millimeter always rolled of his tongue so sweetly.

Straightening his jacket and glasses, he nodded his farewells before stepping out of the van. As per protocol, the van was parked within line of sight of the building but further up the road. A car was parked nearby with two of his men to take him to the ceremony. Impression was everything and nothing was held back as evident with the Mercedes CLS 63 AMG S before him. Personally he preferred an American vehicle for the job but they needed to blend in and the fact he was under the alias of some stuck up German made it necessary. So Mercedes it was and in silver too. He took a second to inspect the vehicle before entering the back. _Nope should have gone for the Range Rover Evoque, Brit be damned_ Duke thought to himself with distaste. _Much easier to say the name not to mention, what's up with Mercedes anyway_ Duke added to the thought as they took off.

* * *

**Leave a review pretty please. Follow or Fav if you like**

**Love y'all**


	4. Chapter 4: Party's Over

**The Storm**

**Chapter 4: Party's Over / The Hunt Begins**

**A/N:**

Well decision has been made. Elsanna it is and will be. Apologies to Guest(2) for not making this decision sooner, I hope you are still with me.

Action kick in here and well, it was fun writing it indeed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen

* * *

_I'm such an idiot_. Straightening her skirt, Anna scanned the ballroom once again. _Stupid stupid stupid_ Anna chided herself. She had missed the entire commencement of the ceremony all because she had taken too long in the toilets, prompting a grilling by the security. _What's wrong with having toilet issues? It was only ten minutes, tops_. Because she had missed out on the big start, she had also missed her sister. Anna gnawed her lower lip as she eyed the ballroom for Hans. She had frustratingly given up on Elsa since she had absolutely no idea how the older remotely looked like and was counting on the introduction at the start of the ceremony to fill her in.

Anna's eyes fell upon a familiar sight after scanning the ballroom several times. Although such a particular sight was only new to her memory. _It's the lady from the graveyard_ Anna recalled. She watched in fascination as the platinum blonde made her way through the crowd with elegance. Greeting people as she went by but never losing speed. As she got closer, Anna had the opportunity to really appreciate the sight. What at first seemed to be pale skin on the captivating face was actually detailed with light freckles. Warm blue eyes locked on to hers and Anna felt her heart jam. The blonde smiled as she slowly headed towards the stunned redhead.

"Hi," the blonde greeted softly. Anna knew that at that point her heart was positively dead. _Must be the chocolate_ Anna thought in a haze. The blonde still held the smile and seemed to be interested in a conversation. She was after all standing just a foot away and Anna was suffering a sensory overload.

"Hi? Hi me?" Anna asked incredulously. Her day seemed to get better and better. She was actually being noticed.

The blonde chuckled before regaining her composure. Anna could only watch on in amazement.

"Yes you, you look beautiful," the blonde complimented. As soon as those words registered in her mind, Anna's neck and cheeks flushed a deep red. The blonde chuckled once again, hiding her mouth with a gloved hand as she did so. _So graceful and that laugh, I've never heard anything more delightful_ Anna thought to herself. She quickly snapped out of her mesmerized state when her manners thankfully came back.

"You look beautifuller. Uh I mean, not fuller you don't look fuller but more beautiful." Anna rambled back a compliment of her own. When the words left her mouth, she mentally slapped herself and her cheeks took another darker shade of red. Her shoes became quite of interest for Anna, her eyes darted to the floor.

She nervously glanced at the blonde when another chuckle graced her ears. Anna was relieved that the blonde did not seem to mind, instead it coaxed her to laugh a little more. Anna sheepishly grinned at the woman as she played with her fingers. Her body was hunched over nervously as she waited for the blonde.

"Thank you," the blonde replied simply, a big smile adorning her face. Anna felt her heart flutter at the sight and words of thanks. She clenched her fingers painfully together to remain human, resisting the urge to stare and drool. That was when it came to her, the pressing fact in her face. _I'm falling for this woman_ Anna mentally voiced dreamily. She found it hard to think coherently, the platinum blonde was much stronger than any wine, the only alcohol ever indulged, Anna had drank. Even though the blonde was wearing the most conservative clothing in the whole party, it offered a tantalizing hint of her body. The smile and attentive gaze threw Anna off the most however, for it was hard to believe she was actually receiving such attention from a goddess. _A goddess? Wait what?_ Anna shouted at herself. Her train of thought had once again gone off on a wild tangent.

Anna took in deep breaths to steel herself, grasping desperately for grounding in reality. As she slowly returned, Anna realized she had overlooked a major factor.

"I never got your name!" Anna exclaimed more as a statement than a question. The amused look on the blonde never faltered as dainty lips began to move once more.

"Anderson, Elsa Anderson," the blonde filled in. One, two seconds passed before Anna caught sense of it all. Her eyes were wide and jaw slack.

"Elsa?" Anna squeaked, her mind was a jumbled mess.

"And yours?"

"Elsa it's me, Anna!"

* * *

Terror. Pure terror. Terror so powerful it ripped through her soul. Elsa gasped both in shock and pain, her hands started to shake involuntarily. _Conceal, don't feel_ Elsa reminded herself. Even as she did so, her left hand slowly made its way into her inner coat pocket. Trembling, her hand withdrew an envelope that she had forbid herself to open but had kept close at all times. Her eyes caught sight of her sister whose eyes widened in recognition. She should anyways, for it was Anna's own letter. Elsa darted her eyes down to the envelope as her hands clumsily pried it open. After an agonizing moment, the seal was finally broken and its lone content was in her hands.

An aged Polaroid of a girl and a trophy lay in her gloved hands. A girl with a goofy grin and a proud pose that otherwise seemed normal. Normal however ended with the girl in the photo, the girl Elsa had kept away from for safety's sake. Anna. Elsa felt her eyes burned as memories rolled through her mind. The day she had received the letter was the first time she had stopped opening them. It was the day of the same week of her parent's unfortunate death. To her Anna might as well have died with them.

Elsa snapped her head up to eye her sister. She remembered all too clearly the reasons for her actions. Their interaction before was a clear reminder and Elsa cursed herself for playing her façade too well. Because much like the present, Elsa had fallen for the same redhead three agonizing years ago.

She could feel her powers flare up under her skin. It only grew stronger as Anna began to approach her, fear in her blue eyes.

"Stay back Anna," Elsa warned pleadingly, although it came out more as a threat. Anna flinched at her words and Elsa grimaced at the potential outburst.

"What? Elsa, no! No, wait!" Anna cried out as she grabbed for the retreating Elsa. A gasp escaped her lips when Anna hands came into contact with her gloved ones.

"Stay back Anna!" Elsa exclaimed as she jerked herself out of reach.

"Elsa, please! I can't live like this anymore!" Anna pleaded, her face reflecting her inner sorrow. Elsa could only spare her sister a defeated look.

"Then…leave," Elsa said, hoping to maintain the rift even if it emotionally hurt her sister. _Emotional pain is no where near the physical harm I can inflict_ Elsa told herself. Taking in a deep breath, Elsa tore her eyes from her sister and turned on her heel. She barely took a few steps when behind her Anna snapped.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna near screamed. The fact that she was the target of an outburst caused Elsa to grimace.

"Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Anna continued her barrage, and Elsa was quickly losing it. All eyes were trained on the pair and Elsa's emotions were getting the best of her.

"Enough Anna plea-" Elsa choked on her words as her powers let loose. She had turned to face the enraged Anna when she felt the cold energy leave her hands, ignoring the gloves. A wall of ice sprouted from the floor between the two sisters in a high pitch cry. Gasps of surprise left everyone's mouth including Elsa. Silence fell on the ballroom as everyone was utterly shocked by the display.

Elsa was the first to recover, quickly scrambling for the exit. The security detail made no move to stop her as they were still in shock. However as she crossed the threshold, she heard shouts and cries, to whom she was not sure but they were easily understood.

"Stop her!"

She could hear tires squealing from her left as she ran onto the road. Instinctively she took a right, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Elsa realized too late that she made a big mistake. The road led off to the water and Elsa only managed to stop in time. She glanced behind her and caught sight of three vehicles closing in on her.

Elsa tensed as she felt her power escape her again, but this time through her feet. She looked down and saw that the pier was frosted and the water was freezing rapidly. _Now or never_ Elsa thought to herself. Taking in a deep breath she leapt down onto the now frozen waters. Once she had made sure that the ice was sturdy, she ran. To where she was not sure but it was important that she flee the scene.

* * *

"Don't stop!" Duke shouted to the driver beside him. The man's eyes widened in fear but complied anyway. Duke gripped the seat tight as the Mercedes left the road and soared through the air. The car landed hard on the ice and the still spinning tires propelled it forward. Duke looked out the rear window and saw their support vehicle, another Mercedes, follow suit. His driver's knuckles were white as the man fought to keep the car steady on the ice.

"Mobile, this is Echo One come in!" Duke shouted into the car's radio.

"Echo One, this is Mobile we read you loud and clear,"

"Queen is on the move, I repeat Queen on the move. Echo One and Two in hot pursuit. Engage all assets, get me air support!"

There was a silence on the other end and Duke used that time to rid himself of his restricting coat. He yanked open the glove box and pulled out a Beretta 92 and a Taser. Duke disengaged the safety on both and unbuckled himself. The man shot him a quick glance before returning his eyes to their ice road as he rolled down the passenger window. _Good man_ Duke mentally praised.

"Echo One, Sierra and Grandpa are in the air. ETA five minutes for Sierra," the radio finally relayed.

"Roger that Mobile, Echo One over and out," Duke acknowledged, placing the radio back in its holder. Sierra was assigned to the Agency's Eurocopter EC130 that transported everything from Oslo to Arendal and vice versa for their operations. Fortunately the helicopter was still in Arendal and as such will prove vital for their pursuit. Grandpa was assigned to the Agency's Lockheed RC-130 Hercules stationed in Stockholm, Sweden. This was of further distance but Duke knew that the aircraft carried much better reconnaissance equipment and was capable of a longer flight.

With that assurance, Duke pocketed the Taser and carefully leaned out of the window. With his left hand secured inside, Duke steadied his Beretta with his right. He aimed just ahead of the fleeing blonde and squeezed the trigger twice. Warning shots, although Duke knew they were not as effective without a loud speaker. Duke cursed under his breath as the 'Queen' flinched noticeably but continued to run. It was already bad enough that she was capable of out running their vehicle and his Taser was a close proximity weapon.

"Faster," Duke shouted to the driver. He could see that the man was trying his best to both drive speedily and safely. Duke shot him a glare and the man floored the accelerator.

* * *

"Eep!" Anna squealed as the back tires swayed side to side once more. Hans was fighting his best to keep the car steady as they pursued her sister. Anna felt guilty for pushing Elsa to hard but she was not letting her run away. She luckily had Hans who offered to help chase her. Although now driving on the ice, Anna was reconsidering the notion. Two loud cracks registered in her ears over the roar of the engine and Anna paled at the sound.

"They're shooting her!" Anna screamed, referring to the two much faster cars that were also pursuing her sister. Hans grunted in acknowledgement but otherwise said nothing more. She could make out a figure leaning out of one of the cars, a gun in his hands. Anna was relieved that Elsa was still running, evidently unharmed. _But for how long?_ Anna thought to herself. Their vehicle was no match for the other two and Elsa was running at insane speeds.

"Can we go much faster?" Anna asked after taking in a deep breath to calm herself.

"Yes, but you better hold on tight," Hans replied, kicking the car into higher gear. The car swayed frighteningly more but if it meant getting to Elsa first, Anna saw no sense in backing down. _I'm not losing you again_. Anna checked her safety belt and held onto it tightly with both hands. _Not again_.

* * *

**Review if you would please, no chapter is perfect. Follow or Fav if you like.**

**Love all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Chaos

**The Storm**

**Chapter 5: Chaos**

**A/N:**

Terribly sorry for the late chapter. I was and still am ill and as such was not at my best. Life is still busy so that did not help. However I was greatly motivated by the amazing 'Man of Constant Sorrow' who left a great review that just helped to push me on.

Oh StormCloud7395 (hehe same name as story...I'll stop) I pay a lot of attention to my stories, its like a cinema in my head. True it doesn't show very well in my writing because I am still working on my describing but expect lots of attention to detail behind the scenes.

I'm getting a good friend of mine onboard to help me with the plot. I think two minds would be better in making this plot brilliant. Only problem is, well he's the frick-frack kind. So folks, would you like smut? It will not take over the story, in fact it will only be a few scenes unless but I want to hear from you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen

**Read on, and stay awesome y'all**

* * *

"Son of a.." Duke cursed as a wall of ice erupted in their path, his driver just managing to veer out of the way. One side of the car left the ground for a split second, causing Duke to tighten his grip painfully.

"That's assault right there," the car radio crackled into life. Duke swung himself back into his seat as the radio continued its chatter, the sound slightly muffled.

"Negative! I repeat negative, we need her alive!" Duke shouted into the radio.

"Duke she's…she's firing at us for goodness sakes! I say we put an end to this now!"

"Echo Two stand down! Dammit stand down!"

"Duke have you…" the radio suddenly let out a sharp hiss and Duke turned in his seat to check on the other Mercedes. He watched in shock as the car was thrown into the air as a wall of ice slammed up on its underside. The Mercedes rolled in the air before crashing on the ice. Glass and metal exploded as the car continued to roll violently, carried by its momentum. As quickly as it started however the car came to a rest upturned, replacing the sleek car with a mangled mass of metal. He uttered a curse under his breath as he turned back forward. His driver had obviously seen the fate of the other Mercedes because the man had turned sickeningly white, his breathing erratic.

"Get a grip will you? And keep your eyes on the ice," Duke reprimanded his driver. The man nodded as he wiped sweat off his brow. They sat in tense silence as the car raced onwards.

"Echo One this is Sierra; Echo One this is Sierra do you copy over?" the radio broke the short silence in the car.

"Sierra, Echo One here go ahead," Duke replied as the familiar sound of gravity being beat into submission roared behind them. Peering out the window, he watched on as the large silhouette flew right over him. The helicopter was flying daringly low, Duke estimated about 100 feet plus.

"Echo Two down, Mobile advises extreme measures over?"

"Negative, overridden," Duke hissed into the radio, the Queen was of no use dead. How many times did he have to repeat himself?

"Roger that. We have a tango running ahead of you, assuming it's the Queen?"

"Affirmitive, that's the Queen," Duke confirmed as he returned back to his seat. He turned his attention to the in-built display unit of the car, fiddling with the buttons. "Requesting visual relay Sierra to Echo One; requesting visual relay Sierra to Echo One," Duke shouted into the radio as the downwash of the helicopter shook the car and the sound of the rotors overwhelmed his ears.

"Roger that. Standby for visual relay Echo One, standby," came the reply from the helicopter. Duke was more focused on the ice ahead however as multiple walls of ice erupted about. The obstacles should have been no threat but with the speeds they were driving at and the slippery ice, it was a recipe for disaster. His driver's breathing became heavy as the man weaved the car through the obstructions, cutting it too close for comfort. A left or a right, go straight and you're done for. One particular maneuver had them scraping the entire left side of the car. It was a small price to pay however, Duke knew he could not risk losing his target.

His attention was turned to the display when it finally lit up, establishing a relay of the helicopter's visual equipment. It took a while to adjust to the small screen for his eyes were getting terribly old after all. The display was of pretty poor quality but it would suffice.

"She's approaching land up ahead, uh that should be Kolbjornsvik…no Aust-Agder" the pilot informed.

"Roger that, authorize use of non-lethal weaponry to cut her off," Duke said with a distracted voice as he studied the Queen. She was running fast, her legs were just a blue blur. As if that was shocking, her left hand was out behind her sending off blasts of blue light. Duke did not know what to think of it. Was it really magic?

"Wind speed just picked up, looks like a storm just came out of nowhere," the radio broke him from his thoughts. He looked out the windows to see the clouds closing very quickly on them, covering up the evening sky. Once the clouds formed a thick layer, it began to snow heavily. The sudden change in weather or season for that matter, reduced visibility significantly and was a general cause for alarm. It had all happen in a matter of seconds.

"Uh we've lost visual, switching to IR standby," the pilot spoke again, this time hurriedly. Duke fiddled with the radio to have full coverage of the helicopter's crew.

"Talk to me, Buck," the pilot said to what Duke presumed to be his co-pilot.

"We just lost twenty-six percent lift power sir. Change in weather got to her real good. Must be thin air, whatever it is the main rotor is destabilizing. Tail rotor ought to stabilize short of max-sustainable….maybe. Ain't no emergency yet but I'll keep an eye on it PJ," Buck, the co-pilot notified. Duke knew however that it was an understatement, the helicopter was losing precious power to drag it around and with it's current altitude it was a critical situation.

"Fine, Buck let's go hot. See what it does," PJ the pilot growled.

"Roger that sir, notching the cyclic," Buck replied quickly.

Duke was having difficulty in watching the helicopter but he knew and could imagine what they were doing. The pilot was trading lift for forwards momentum, in hopes that it would sustain their flight.

"Woah I'm getting some weird readings on the valves," Buck called out all of a sudden. "I think we have a P3 leak here. Possible pressure bleed leak, must be sudden snap in temperature. I'm losing some Nf speed and some Ng speed sir. T5 is coming up a little."

Duke and PJ cursed at the report. It meant that right over the crew's head, a spring had broken opening a valve wider than it was supposed to be. It released bleed air supposed to recirculate within the turboshaft engine. If Duke remembered correctly, that reduced combustion in the engine, and was manifested in reduced Nf or free-power turbine speed, also in Ng power from the gas-producer turbine, and finally the loss of air volume would result in increased tail pipe temperature, T5.

"Don't say we can do a HIFR," Buck said jokingly.

"Don't count on it kid, keep an eye on the anti-torque," PJ snapped.

Duke glanced at the display now giving off eerie colors. The infra-red display easily picked up the Queen amidst all the wintry chaos. His attention was broken when he heard a PJ shout aloud in panic. Duke shot his eyes up to watch the helicopter ahead.

The tail of the helicopter swung left and right as the anti-torque began to give out. Duke could hear the distinctive scream of the turboshaft engine as the helicopter desperately clawed for air like it was struggling to breathe.

"Sierra! Sierra talk to me!" Duke exclaimed.

"We're losing collective sir, air's too thin!" The pilot exclaimed, panic in his voice.

"Break Sierra, pull up!"

"Negative! Negative!"

"Pull up!" Duke screamed.

"Mayday! Mayday! Sierra going down!"

Duke watched in dismay as the pilot lost the fight and the helicopter began to drop. All too soon the nose dipped, leaning the helicopter too far forward and the blades came into contact with the ice. In a blink of an eye, shrapnel was everywhere as the blades spun into oblivion. The helicopter crashed nose first before spinning on the ice uncontrollably. Duke tensed as the helicopter's tail flung out of the carnage and straight towards them. Tires screamed when his driver slammed the brakes, swerving the car in hopes of avoiding impending doom. But it only served to spin the car out of control, heightening their fears. Duke clenched his eyes shut when he heard the sickening crunch of metal when the tail smashed into their car. The force was so powerful that Duke felt the car instantly stop.

* * *

"Look out!" Anna screamed as she watched the carnage unfold before her. Hans steered out of harms way and held on to the steering tight as the shrapnel came dangerously close to their car. His change in focus caused him to overlook the drop ahead where the ice ended and the beach began.

The car dipped low, digging into the sand forcefully. It immediately stopped the car and threw them out of their seats. Hans still had his foot on the accelerator and the car kept its advance. By the time they had came to their senses, the engine let out a deafening screech and bangs before giving out a thick black smoke. The engine immediately died with a loud whine and the Aston Martin Rapide S slumped into the ditch. Hans slammed the steering wheel with both hands in anger but it was quickly gone when Anna suddenly exited the vehicle.

"Anna! Where are you going?" Hans called out to the fleeing redhead.

"After my sister, I'm not giving up!" Anna replied energetically as she popped her head back into the car.

"Anna, no! It's too dangerous," Hans exclaimed quickly.

"I'll be fine Hans, you can come along if you want but I'm going anyways," Anna assured as she leaned back out.

Hans took a glance at the carnage behind him and tried his best to hide his anger. "No, I can't go on," Hans spoke lowly.

"It's alright, I am more than capable," Anna said as she backed up from the car.

"Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt,"

"She's my sister," Anna replied with a wide smile, "She would never hurt me."

Anna took off in a sprint, following a trail of frost. Her adrenaline was in full swing and with little difficulty she climbed onto one of the many piers. She took one last look back before sprinting off again.

Hans waited till she was out of sight before pulling out his cellphone. He was going to have to make some angry phone calls to some incompetent bafoons._  
_

* * *

**Review and rate even! Follow and/or Fav if you wish. These forms of support means a lot to me.**

**Peasent out**


End file.
